Abandoned
by omgican'tremembermyusername
Summary: this is just a little sweet itachi and sakura drabble i think it should be rated k but do to a few curses i bumped it to t. so its AU and its just for fun its shorter than most of my work but it will do remember to r and r enjoy


A/N: So anyway I'm known for writing the pairing Ita/Saku, and usually it is rated M, but we have a very sweet K rated one-shot, but if you need anything rated m well go to randompenmenship under authors that is the name I was writing under until I forgot all of my damn info lol sry guys here you go. Ok this is A.U. warning no massacre you know the drill lol so lets get this ball rolling

**Abandoned**

**( Sakura is 6 and this is all told from her POV)**

"Excuse me, aren't you Sasuke-kun's older brother Itachi-kun," I asked the taller boy who looked like Sasuke. He ignored me and continued to scan the crowd for someone, and I thought what a rude boy. So I tried again, "Excuse me," I said tugging on his sleeve, and the rude boy glared at me. So in return I frowned at him, and rolled my eyes.

"Itachi what is taking so long for you to find Sasuke," a familiar woman's shape came into view. "Hello Mikoto-sama," I called waving at her, and ignoring the boy to my right. Sasuke said he was a genius, and went to a different school from us, but genius is supposed to be smart, and he didn't seem all that smart to me.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, have you seen Sasuke-Kun," she asked me, and I nodded. "I was trying to tell this guy," I said pointing over my shoulder at the rude boy, " That Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru all went to the Ice Cream shop, and he said thanks for coming to get him, but he promised the others he would go," I said pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Oh, but Sakura-chan you're mommy and daddy haven't come to pick you up it's getting quite late, dear," she said looking at me worried. "Oh that, well I was just about to walk home, you know I do it every day," I said smiling and Mikoto-sama frowned. "Itachi, dear why don't you walk Sakura –chan to her house and I'll have some Dango waiting at home for you when you get back," she said waiting for a response he nodded and grabbed my hand.

"It is around this corner," I said dragging the strange boy along with me, and we came to stop in front of my house. "Thank you, Itachi-kun, "I said giving him a kiss on his hand before running towards my door. I knocked and no one answered so I waited for a while, Itachi had left a while ago. When it was starting to get dark a man came with a hammer, nail, and piece of paper, but he soon left too.

It started to get cold and it was dark, and brought my knees to my chest burying my face in them to try and keep warm. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes because I was alone and scared, and I felt a hand on my head not much bigger than mine. I peeked through my bubble gum pink bangs, and a familiar tall figure was standing there.

"Sakura-chan why are you still outside and alone at this hour," he actually spoke, and I stared in shock for a moment before rising to my feet. "A man came and he put a note on the door," I said pointing at the door as I tried to read what it said. " Evi..Evic..tion…No..Tice, eviction notice, Itachi-Kun, what does eviction notice mean," I asked staring at the taller boy.

"Sakura-Chan where are your parents," he asked. "I…I…I don't know," I stuttered bursting into sobs. "Don't cry Sakura-Chan," he said putting his hand on my head. "But…I'm all alone," I said in between sobs. He got on his knees and looked me in the eye, "Don't cry Sakura, I am here," he said pulling me close.

**12 years later still Sakura**

"Are you trying to kill us," I screamed as Itachi gunned it through a red light and whipped infront of the hospital entrance. "I was most certainly not trying to kill us Sakura," He defended himself as he undid his seatbelt. "Shit," I hissed as another contraction got worse, and before I knew it he was running into the hospital. I tried to calm myself he would be back in a few minutes, but in between the pain and irritation from being up all night I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

I brought my knees to my chest and lay my head there trying to calm myself, and I felt the cool December air hit me as my car door was snatched open. Soon a familiar pair of cobalt eyes came into view. "Don't cry Sakura, I am here," his voice came out just like it did twelve years ago but deeper, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he helped me out of the car.


End file.
